


You can have My Heart

by blastintoorbit



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, because we need more jinseul, can't believe i finished this in one day, jinseul, just two shy gays, side lipvi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 03:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blastintoorbit/pseuds/blastintoorbit
Summary: Jinsoul spends so much time in the library that the librarian doesn’t have the heart to chase her out anymore even though it’s closing time.
Relationships: Jo Haseul/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip/Viian Wong | ViVi
Kudos: 58





	You can have My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to write Jinseul soooo many thanks to my friend @Jind0r1 for letting me write this prompt!! Enjoy :)

Haseul swivels in the office chair. She has finished organizing the books long ago and all there is left to do was to wait for her shift to end. She stretches her neck a little as her eyes wander around the quiet place. The library is packed like sardines, since finals are around the corner.

Haseul leans back into her chair and rests her legs on the desk. If Kahei was to see Haseul sitting like that, Haseul would have her legs chopped off by her. She pushes up her glasses and turn to look at the wall clock. She still has two more hours to go.

Haseul rolls her eyes and drags her bag closer to her to retrieve the papers with notes that she had taken down for the day. Might as well revise what she has to know.

Jinsoul drops her bag on to the floor, and everyone turns their heads towards her and she gives them an apologetic smile. She just wants to go back to her dorm, but she finds herself in the library yet again because finals are coming. There isn’t any seat available anymore, so she decides to study sitting on the floor. 

She starts reading her notes, and at the same time trying to keep her drooping eyes open. It’s not easy to be in university, you study and study and study all day long, and will not have time for anything else other than focusing on getting that degree. Honestly, Jinsoul is surprised that she’s still sane.

Jinsoul skims through her notes without giving much thought, she has gone through them herself a few hundred times already, and she’s exhausted after a long week. So, she lets sleep take over. 

Time flies when you sleep.

Jinsoul stirs awake when she feels a tap on her shoulder. 

“It’s closing time, I need you to leave now.”

“Just… five more minutes…”

“Miss, you’re in the library.”

Jinsoul’s eyes shoot wide open, and she apologizes to Haseul with a blush coloring her cheeks. Haseul smiles at the girl as she hastily gathered her things and shoves them into her bag that looks like it’s going to explode. Jinsoul nails the last book down with her fist and pulls the zipper with all her strength, which is what you absolutely should not do but she did it anyways. The slider came off, and Jinsoul’s knuckles hit her nose with a force strong enough to redden it. 

Haseul squints and bites down on her teeth, as if she felt the pain as well. She’s about to ask if she’s alright, but Jinsoul mumbles another apology and makes her way towards the exit quickly, holding her nose.

Haseul has to admit, whoever that is, is hella cute. 

She makes a quick round around the library before she closes it for the day. 

Being in university isn’t easy, especially when you have to juggle work and academics. Haseul chooses to work in their school’s library even though the pay for the local cafe nearby is more because it’s more peaceful and requires little human interactions. She’s not exactly the most extroverted person you’ll know. As a bonus, she can spend her free time at work revising and studying. So thanks to Kahei, her roommate who also works at the library, she got the job. 

Since they’re friends, they could easily switch their shifts if there’s a need to. Like today, Kahei has a date with her girlfriend, Jungeun, so Haseul took the night shift. Haseul unlocks the door to her dorm and collapses on the bed, not bothering to place her bag aside. 

“Long day, hm?” Kahei, who is putting on her beauty mask, asks.

“Yeah. Met a cute girl.” Haseul mutters into her pillow, not intending to let Kahei hear the last part, but the older girl has sharp hearing.

“Spill.”

“She fell asleep in the library. I woke her up and when she was packing her stuff, she punched herself because she pulled the zipper too hard.”

“That’s hilarious.”

“It was. She’s really cute though. But no idea who she is.”

“How does she look like?"

“Er, black hair, really sharp jawline, half a head taller than me. Think she’s a bio major.”

“If I’m thinking who you’re thinking, she comes by the library in the evening pretty often. Don’t know her name though.”

Haseul gets up from her bed and decides to take a shower. Her mind is still occupied with a particular someone.

“Hey, Kahei?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I take the night shifts from now?”

“Looks like someone’s whipped.”

“Shut up. So yes or no?”

“Go get your girl.”

“She’s not my girl!”  
  
  


Haseul is taking unusually long to organise the books at the fiction aisle. Maybe because there are more books returned than usual, or it’s just because she can’t stop staring at the black-haired girl she saw the day before. Her nose is awfully close to the textbook she’s reading, with her fingers running through her scalp, like she’s venting out her frustration. (What a mood.)

Jinsoul has been in the library for more than three hours, and she hardly moved from that position. Even though she showed signs of frustration, she doesn’t seem like stopping. Haseul wonders how one can sit for two hours straight looking at words and tables and mind maps without feeling the urge to do anything but. That’s no different than being trapped in prison but also being forced to read the other laws and rules that you have not broken or didn’t even know exist. Haseul doesn’t have enough patience and stamina for that. It’ll drive her nuts. 

“Haseul!” 

Kahei hisses at the girl for the fourth time, before the short haired girl finally turns her attention to her. 

“Stop staring and do your work. I’ll be going now.”

“I- I was not staring.”

“Yeah, yeah. Why don’t you go up to her and talk to her or something.”

“I don’t want to disturb her.”

“Excuses.”

Haseul lightly slaps Kahei’s arm and shoos her away. Kahei shakes her head and murmured a “Good luck, you’ll need it.” before she left. 

Jinsoul puts on her headphones and plays some music to calm her mind down. She has her pen in between her teeth. It’s a bad habit of hers, especially when she gets really stressed out. If you look closely, the barrel of her pen has tiny dents on it.

She continues for another hour, before she decides to take a break. She needs to use the bathroom. But she’s not going to leave for long, so she needs someone to look after her stuff. She looks over to the people around her. They all have their heads buried into their materials, and she doesn’t want to bother any of them and then annoy them. Plus, she thinks that they won’t even know if someone is to take Jinsoul’s things away since they are so engrossed. 

Jinsoul guess she should ask the librarian. The very same one that saw her punch herself yesterday. She sighs. It’s either that or she calls it a day in the library. 

“Hey, excuse me.”

Haseul looks up from the computer and faces up.

“Y-yes?”

“I gotta use the toilet, so can you look after my things just for a while? I promise I won’t take long. You don’t have to move or anything, just make sure nobody is taking my stuff. University stuff is expensive, I wouldn’t want to lose them.”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Thanks so much.”

“How’s your nose, by the way?”

Jinsoul feels her ears heat up and smiles awkwardly at Haseul as she made an ‘Okay’ sign with her hand. That’s _really_ embarrassing.

Haseul totally understands Jinsoul. Getting into university alone had cost her an arm, and then her leg with all the tuition fees. She takes a glance at the desk Jinsoul was sitting before getting back to her assignment.

Haseul yawns, and stretches her sore neck. She definitely does not want to do office work in the future. It strains her back and neck so much. It was closing time so she can finally head back to rest. Haseul noticed that Jinsoul was once again the last one left, and she was asleep again with her head glued to the table. Haseul does a final check around the library place before she approaches the girl again. 

Just then, she received a text from someone.

**Kahei:**

**dont come back to the dorm today. thanks!!**

**Haseul:**

**ew.**

**where do u wan me to sleep today then???**

**Kahei:**

**idk youre friends’??? or in the library**

**Haseul:**

**fine. you owe me one**

**and no where but YOURE bed please**

Haseul sighs. She looks at the girl who is soundly asleep, breathing softly. She sleeps facing the side, and totally not being a creep, Haseul finds herself staring again. Strands of her jet black hair covered half of her face, and her serene features is endearing. 

Haseul reaches her hand, wanting to wake her up, but she retreats. This adorable ball of cuteness is too much for Haseul’s heart to handle. She doesn’t want to disturb her sleep again. Haseul can see how worn out she is. She feels that the least she can do is to let her sleep.

So Haseul closes the library, turns the light and most of the air conditioners off. Using the light from her phone, she finds her way back to Jinsoul again, and she quietly pulls the chair beside her out.

“Goodnight.” Haseul says, before she shuts her eyes with her head on the table.

  
  
  


The screeching of the chair wakes Jinsoul up from her slumber, and her eyes greet the artificial light. Her neck and back aches, from her sleeping position the previous night. She lets out a yawn and stretches her limbs. She feels something slide down her body. 

Jinsoul picks up a black cotton jacket. Then she looks around. 

She’s still in the library. 

_Huh. I wasn’t chased out. And whose is this?_

She checks the time on her dying phone, and it’s about ten in the morning. It’s Saturday, so she doesn’t need to worry about lessons. 

“Good morning! Had a good sleep?” A cheerful and smiley girl greeted Jinsoul, and it’s not the librarian who’s on yesterday’s night shift. 

“Erm, do you know who’s the librarian yesterday…?” Jinsoul asks.

“You mean the person before me? It was Haseul. I think she slept at the library yesterday as well.”

“Oh. Thanks.”

Jinsoul stuffs her materials into her new bag, taking the jacket along with her as well. 

“Where were you?” Jinsoul’s roommate questions, when she arrived at the dorm.

“I slept at the library.”

“They didn’t chase you out?”

“Nope, for some reason. She even covered me with a jacket.”

“Ohhhh, it’s a she, eh? I bet she likes you, that’s why she didn’t wake you up.”

“Shut up, Sooyoung, maybe she forget or something.”

“How would she forget if she lent you her jacket while you’re sleeping?”

“Ahhhh, hush. Don’t tease me.”

  
  
  


Haseul fiddles with her pen. She got an extra shift today, because Kahei is going to be gone for the whole day studying with her girlfriend. And being the kind soul she is, Haseul agrees to help her. But she might be regretting it now, since it’s so darn boring trapped inside the library. It’s not like she can be out for long, either.

Jinsoul steps into the library again, and suddenly Haseul eyes light up and her posture straightens as she pushes up her rounded glasses. She’s a bit later than Haseul expected. 

Jinsoul is looking at her. Haseul doesn’t know why, but she smiles, feeling warmth climbing up her head. 

Jinsoul grins back, and she realized how pretty Haseul is. Took her long enough.

Jinsoul is sitting on the floor again today. The library is filled with students alike. She’s determined to get this week over and done with, so she can finally have an actual break from her studies. Her finals will be ending soon.

Haseul is reading, but she’s clearly not because her eyes peek above the magazine, looking at a specific raven. 

Haseul wonders what type of person she is. 

Maybe she should pick up the courage to talk to her, to get to know her, to be friends with her (and maybe something more) but as we all know, she isn’t the most sociable person around here. 

_Your reticence is the reason why you’ll be single forever!_

Kahei will always tease her, and Haseul figures she isn’t wrong.

Haseul sighs and went back to doing her work. She doesn’t know that someone is watching her.

Jinsoul watches Haseul from afar, and she couldn’t stop thinking about whether she should ask if the jacket belonged to her and maybe start a conversation, but she’s too shy to do it. 

_Sometimes, you gotta be bold!_

Red Velvet’s song, ‘Happiness’, is now playing, and Jinsoul scoffs. It reminded her of what Sooyoung said before, telling her to be blunt and direct when it comes to feelings, but she doesn’t know which part of “Not everyone can be like that.” does Sooyoung not get.

Jinsoul sighs. She’s single for a reason.

It’s closing time again, and Haseul does her usual routine around the library. Jinsoul is once again, fast asleep, and Haseul just chuckles. Jinsoul’s head is bobbing like a roly poly toy, going forward and then backward, trying to balance itself. 

Haseul doesn’t think that this woman can get more adorable, but here she is. 

Haseul shuts the library, and the lights are off. She padded across the place, and settles down an arm’s length away beside the sleeping beauty. 

“Goodnight.” Haseul says, before she dozes off as well.

Jinsoul wakes up in the middle of the night, because her head got so heavy it almost make her fall frontwards if she didn’t gain consciousness in time. She realizes she fell asleep in the library again, and she can hardly make out what is in front of her in the darkness.

She feels her way through her bag and fishes out her phone, turning the light on. She flashes the light around, and her heart skipped a beat when she notices the librarian is beside her. 

After calming her palpitating heart, she gathers her things silently and tries not to make any sound. 

Jinsoul contemplates. Should she stay or should she leave? If she stays, maybe she can talk to her tomorrow, but what if she’s not a morning person and she’ll be all grouchy and stuff when she wakes up?? If she leaves, she can always find her again in the library, wide awake, but will Jinsoul even be able to function properly in front of this pretty lady??

Overthinking and indecisiveness is definitely part of Jinsoul’s dictionary.

Jinsoul pulls out the cotton jacket and drapes it over Haseul, and left. 

It was about seven in the morning when Haseul wakes up, her alarm going off. She feels something soft pressing against her, and she sees the familiar jacket. She snaps her head to her right, and to her disappointment, the girl had left earlier. 

The jacket gives off a really nice smell, she supposes it’s lavender mixed with vanilla. 

Maybe Haseul should really step out of her comfort zone, just for once.

  
  
  


For the rest of the week, the cycle just repeats. Haseul passes the jacket over on this day, and then the next day Jinsoul will cover her with it. But for some odd reason or coincidence, they would always wake up alone. 

And yes, it’s not a coincidence, they just purposely woke up earlier than the other who’s taking home the jacket. Both of their friends teased them to no ends whenever they got back to the dorm.

Finals are finally over, but Jinsoul still visits the library often, because she’s a nerd who loves to read (and see Haseul).

But she no longer slept at the library, since she would always leave before closing time now, and Haseul is maybe, just maybe, a little sad. But at least she still gets to see her, just without their (silent) interactions.

“Are you serious? You don’t even know her name yet??” Kahei scolds, and Haseul just shrugs her shoulders.

“Step up your game, Haseul! We were just joking when we said you’ll be single forever.” Jungeun adds on, and Kahei nods her head, strongly agreeing.

“You guys make it sound like I’m so old. I’m twenty-one, I still have a long way to go.” Haseul says.

Both of her friends shake their head.

“It’s my shift now, gotta go. See ya love birds!”

Little did she know that the love birds are going to be matchmakers today.

Kahei and Jungeun casually stroll into the library, and Haseul notices, of course, but she doesn’t give much thought to the both of them as she continues doing her work.

“There she is!” Kahei whispers to Jungeun, and Jungeun recognizes Jinsoul. What a small world, her friend has a crush on her other friend.

They wink at one another as they part ways, sprinting into action.

“Hey Jinsoul!”

“Oh, hi Jungeun, wassup?”

“I need to find a few books, could you help me?”  
  


“Hey, seul!”

“What do you want?”

“I need a book, and curse my bad memory, I can’t remember which part of the library it’s at.”

Haseul trudges towards the aisle with the said book. She skims through all the titles of the books, and finally found it. 

She reaches out her hand…

  
  
  
  


and another hand reaches out for the same book.

Their hands graze, and Haseul feels a wave of electricity surge through her body from the tip of her fingers to the tip of her toes. 

“Oh, sorry-“

Jinsoul grabs the book, and nearly drops it when she turns to the other person 

They freeze on their spots, and for a while, they can only see each other in their eyes.

Jinsoul snaps out of her daze first and shakes her head.

“I'm sorry. I kinda need this.”

_You can have My Heart_

“Hey… may I know your name?”

Jinsoul’s heart beats in her throat.

“J- Jinsoul. Jung Jinsoul.”

“I’m Jo Haseul.”

Jinsoul’s smile reaches her eyes. She already knows that, but finally hearing it from herself makes it more special.

“Sure, you can have the book, You can have _My_ heart.”

“Wow, smooth.”

“For real though.”

The book slips and Jinsoul catches it in time. Haseul couldn’t stop herself from letting a soft laughter.

“Can we hang out someday? Like, outside the library.”

“Of course.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kahei and Jungeun had watch the entire scene, and they high-fived each other with smirks on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one seating sorry if it's not that good or for any kind of mistakes. Hope you enjoyed it though! :") Comments and kudos are appreciated! Thanks for reading.
> 
> twitter: @blastintoorbit  
> https://curiouscat.me/blastintoorbit


End file.
